Tyler the Teenage Racecar
is an American hand-drawn animated comedy series produced by (two first seasons) and Cartoon Network Studios (later seasons). It was released on February 16, 2001 and ended on August 13, 2004. The cartoon is created by Doug Langdale. Plot The series follows a 17 and a half-years-old teenage racecar named Tyler, who is living in a town called Automobile City, a town is populated by anthropomorphic cars and vehicles. He is having fun with his friends around their town. Characters Main Characters Primary *'Tyler' (voiced by ) - A 17 and half-years-old blue racecar. He has Heathcliff/Smurfs-esque eyes on windshield, black wheels with light blue circle on it, the numbers "92" which is the reference to Cartoon Network's debut year on it and a picture of greyhound next to his face. Tyler is inspired by King from Heyyy, it's the King! and Speed Racer because of his similarities. He is the main protagonist of the series. *'Seymour' (voiced by Billy West) - A 16-years-old gray racecar. He has Heathcliff/Smurfs-esque eyes on windshield, black wheels with white circle on it, the numbers "40" on it and a picture of smiley face next to his face. Seymour is Tyler's best friend. He is inspired by Skids the Alligator from Heyyy, it's the King! because of his similarities. *'Gandy' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A 17-years-old tow truck. He has Heathcliff/Smurfs-esque eyes on windshield, black wheels with yellow circle on it, braces on his teeth and a long chain with a hook on his back. Gandy is Tyler and Seymour's best friend. He is inspired by Big H the Hippopotamus from Heyyy, it's the King! because of his similarities. *'Ruth' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 16 and a half-years-old aqua blue female sports car. She has Heathcliff/Smurfs-esque eyes on windshield, eyelashes on her eyes and black wheels with light gray circle on it. Ruth is Tyler's love interest. She is inspired by Sheena the Lioness from Heyyy, it's the King! because of her similarities. *'Biggie' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) - A 17-years-old Volkswagen bus. He has Chuck Jones/Friz Freleng-styled eyes on windshield and black wheels with lime green circle on it. Biggie is Tyler's helpful partner. He is inspired by Clyde the Ape from Heyyy, it's the King! because of his similarities. *'Ernie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A 16-years-old Chevrolet Impala Lowrider. He has Heathcliff/Smurfs-esque eyes on windshield, a picture of rainbow on his body and black wheels with orange circle on it. Ernie is Tyler's happy-go-lucky partner. He is inspired by Yukayuka the Hyena from Heyyy, it's the King! because of his similarities. Secondary Supporting Characters Primary Secondary Production Development Writing Voices Animation is outsourced to Rough Draft Korea (most episodes) and Saerom Animation (several episodes). Also, it uses a combination of cel animation and digital ink and paint animation. Music Episodes List of episodes Voice Cast * as Tyler *Billy West as Seymour *Tom Kenny as Gandy *Tara Strong as Ruth *Quinton Flynn as Biggie *Rob Paulsen as Ernie Broadcast history *United States - Cartoon Network (February 16, 2001-August 13, 2004 (original date); September 11, 2009-June 18, 2014 (rerun date)), Boomerang (June 9, 2008-present (rerun date)) Kawaii Box (2015-present), GMAT Kids (2016-present) and WB Kids (January 2019-present (rerun date)) Gallery Concept Art Tyler the Teenage Racecar.png|The series' title card. Official Artwork Tyler and Friends.png|The main characters of the series: Tyler, Seymour, Gandy, Ruth, Biggie and Ernie. Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Heyyy, it's the King! and Speed Racer. *The series would be later inspiration for Walt Disney Pictures/Pixar Animation Studios' Cars. *There are the voices in the series: **Tyler's voice is based on Prince Cornelius' voice from Don Bluth's Thumbelina. **Seymour's voice is based on Bugs Bunny's voice from Warner Bros.' Space Jam. *A crossover episode with Undercover Wolves was premiered in TBD.